


Fireflystuck Character Drabbles Season 1

by AceIrregular



Series: FireflyStuck Season 1 [1]
Category: Firefly, Homestuck
Genre: At least writers block helped me make this, F/M, Gen, Tavros Deserves Happiness, Tavros is a boss equestrian/bovine rider, This is just getting darker isn't it, Whoops there goes the happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceIrregular/pseuds/AceIrregular
Summary: Battling writers block, Ace endeavors to tell um, assorted stories about characters in this universe in exactly 100 words. (There will be a pairings Drabble eventually, be patient) All of these Drabbles are the characters during season 1 which takes place over the course of around 6 months.Planned characters:- Meenah





	1. Tavros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros needs a good life, here's a universe where he gets it.

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you've had a pretty stellar life so far. You're really not sure why you're even telling your life story. Born with non-functional legs (at least that's what everybody tells you), you became an animal trainer, specializing in horses. Your brother Rufioh assists you getting into a saddle. Riding and training animals is what they pay you for, after all, and you enjoy it. Tinkerbull, your prize bovine, lets you feel as if you can walk. It's a nice feeling. You are sure nothing bad will ever happen to you. You have confidence in that.


	2. Latula

Your name is Latula Pyrope. At least you think. It might be Zelda. You don't have an adoptive sister to save you. Your real one, maybe, is gone, gone, left you here alone to have your mind turned inside out for the evil queen’s amusement. At least you have your prince beside you. He's the only beauty in this dungeon, he lights your darkness with his luminescence. His sword is missing, but when you ask, he says he never had one. But you remember— You remember— He has the sword that will seal the queen away, right? That's reality, right?


	3. Mituna

You’re trapped in a dark room, all day, every _single_  day for as long as you can remember. Your only company is your matesprit, but she’s been acting oddly. You have the feeling that you are saner than her, and that _really_ scares you. She doesn’t remember her own _name_ some days, whereas you have been becoming more connected to reality. Every day she is taken away from you. When she returns, she is completely broken, and mutters things about Green Sun, how Meenah betrayed us, how everyone is in danger. You comfort her while she can still understand you.


End file.
